monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr.NiceGuy88
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Promestein page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowblade777 (talk) 23:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Never seen your face before around here stranger, so welcome to our big happy Monster Girl Quest family! Where the monsters and angels are smokin' hot and -- ...well...you've played the game. You know what goes on from here. :P And according to your profile, you are from Sweden? Home of the world famous Swiss Cheese?! Oooh wee! is Ilias and Viper going to like you, no doubt! Be sure to send a nice big fresh piece right out of the factory plant to everyone's doorstep! MPKnaub92 (talk) 10:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not my place to talk, but Swiss cheese is from Switzerland. And yes, welcome, for I am sure you will enjoy it here. --Vostan (talk) 11:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh crap. You're right. xD Forgive me; I got a D- in Geography, History & Politics in High School. Wasn't my cup of tea. That, and the fact that it's still 6 AM and I'm still trying to recover from last night. Mina and I had a few rounds of "Shooters" with Raging Minotaur Milk. IMPORTANT Note to self: Do not challenge a Minotaurus to a drinking game. I was on the floor by either the first or second shooter. Better yet, don't challenge ANY monster or angel to a game or bet when you have a 50% chance of losing, because you know what will happen if you lose. :P ...well...actually...maybe you wanted it all along. It all depends on your taste of Monsters & Angels! well we have other good cheeses.. and meatballs mmmmm xD and that drinking game challenge sounds fun. thanks for all welcomes :DMr.NiceGuy88 (talk) 12:31, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Sabaton/Music Hey there again, I want to wish you a good morning or afternoon or...whatever time it is in Sweden. xD Speaking of Sweden, I was listen to Pandora radio and this Swedish power metal band came on called Sabaton. It has a combination of an angelic choir, badass guitar riffs and chords and solos! Have you ever heard of them? I'm a huge fan of foreign industrial/power metal such as Rammstein, Korpiklaani, Sabaton, Volbeat, etc. :D Really pumps my blood and ego up. Hi=) around 3:pm here i think ..I woke up just now tired today xD Yeah i listen to sabaton very often =) and the other band you mentioned are great..Have you heard raubtier and in flames maybe hammerfall ? are great too but raubtier sing mainly in swedish but are similar to rammstein =)Mr.NiceGuy88 (talk) 12:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the recommendation I downloaded, installed and played that Violated Heroine game you mentioned on my blog post, and I have to say that it's a pretty good game itself. Thanks for telling me about it. Rintarou Okabe (talk) 13:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC)